


Can I Return This Gift

by DarkShade



Series: The Intersect - Chuck AU [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Chuck (TV) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Friendship, Gen, RipFic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25696945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShade/pseuds/DarkShade
Summary: When Gideon's former friend sends her an email on her birthday, she has no idea that it contained government secrets and would change her life forever.The TimeShip Chuck AU no one asked for but I had to write.
Relationships: Gideon & Rip Hunter
Series: The Intersect - Chuck AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181441
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Can I Return This Gift

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching Chuck and somehow my brain came up with this AU.  
> I blame Incendiaglacies completely.  
> Anyway, enjoy.

“You know this is your party,” Gilbert said, sitting beside his sister, “For your birthday. Why are you hiding in your room?”

“Because everyone here are all friends of you and Gary,” Gideon frowned, “And none of mine.”

Gilbert frowned in the way only an overprotective older brother could, even if there was only ten minutes between them. 

“All the people here have connections. They are able to help you get a proper job,” Gilbert frowned, “One where you’re might actually live up to your potential.”

Gideon clenched her fists in annoyance, this was an argument they’d had many times and she didn’t want to repeat it.

“The last time I had an interview they asked why I didn’t finish University?” Gideon snapped, forcing her annoyance down, “And I can’t lie because they check. They won’t believe I was kicked out for something I didn’t do.”

Wrapping his arm around her, Gilbert hugged him sister, “I know but it’s been five years. I just want you to show part of the ambition you had back then.”

Gideon opened her mouth to retort but as she heard Gary outside, she sighed, “Let’s go to the party.”

Zari leaned back in the computer chair with her feet on the bed, “I love your brothers, but some of their friends are…” she shuddered.

Gideon smiled, “I know.”

Zari took another bite of the cake she had stolen from an annoyed Gary, while Gideon unclipped her hair and shook it out.

“Hey,” Zari said suddenly, “Miranda Coburn remembered your birthday.”

Surprise filled her, “What?”

“Miranda Coburn, the bitch that lied and got you kicked out of school has sent you an email,” Zari told her.

Gideon let out a sigh, “That’s unexpected.”

“Not the word I would use,” Zari noted. 

Opening it Gideon frowned, “What the hell?”

Zari read the email, “The ship has been boarded by pirates and you have no way out. What do you do?” turning to Gideon she asked, “What does that mean?”

“It’s from one of the text based videogames we used to play,” Gideon said, frowning in annoyance at the memories this was bringing up, “We created our own around a group of time travellers on a ship.”

Zari laughed, “Okay, you’ve always been so cool,” she stretched, “Alright, I have to go. I will see you in the morning.”

Gideon hugged her friend, “Thanks for coming.”

“Would not have missed it for the world,” she smiled, before she climbed out the window leaving Gideon alone.

Brushing her hair out Gideon kept glancing at the computer wondering why, after all this time, Miranda would contact her. She tried to ignore it, but her curiosity was far too strong, and Gideon reopened the email.

“Strap yourself in,” Gideon typed the answer, “And open the airlocks.”

The screen suddenly seemed to melt and pictures flashed before her, Gideon couldn’t look away standing frozen until the screen flashed ‘Download Complete’.

Gideon stared at the screen for a moment before she collapsed in a heap on her bedroom floor.

“I didn’t think you drank that much last night,” Zari noted as Gideon sat with her head on the desk of the AI Crew booth.

“I didn’t,” Gideon groaned against the strange headache she’d had all morning, before sighing and looking around, “Where’s Felicity and Cisco?”

Zari smiled, “The kids are getting coffee to keep going as they come off their energy drink high.”

Gideon sighed, “You know soon they’ll graduate and leave us here as they head to their exciting careers.”

Patting her shoulder, Zari replied, “Time to be the responsible one in the crew.”

Felicity and Cisco appeared carrying their large cups from the specialty coffee place just a few doors down in the shopping plaza.

“Okay, guys,” Gideon said, “We have a computing killing virus making the rounds. It is on Isabel Roschev’s website, yes the porn star, so lonely guy calls are going to be….” she trailed off as the information on the televisions playing around the store distracted her and strange images filled her head along with knowledge she shouldn’t have, “He’s already here,” she murmured.

“Are you okay?” Cisco asked.

Gideon shook her head, “Yes, sorry. Everyone should get back to work.”

As they dispersed Gideon shook herself, it was going to be one of those days.

Gideon sat going through paperwork for the offsite work the team did. It was something she tried not to let pile up, although every so often it was inevitable.

The bell rang and she grabbed it, “Not now, Zari.”

“Should I come back later?” a man asked, surprisingly with an English accent.

Gideon winced realising it was a customer, and slowly looked up to see a man standing with an amused smile on his face. And it was a nice face, with sharp kind green eyes, sandy hair and beard.

“I’m sorry,” Gideon realised she was staring, “What can I do for you?”

He pulled out a phone and passed it to her, “I’m having issues with my phone. I don’t seem to be getting calls and can’t make them either.”

“Oh,” she recognised the model, “Yes, this is a common problem with this type of phone. If you give me a few moments…” she opened the back and pulled out the battery explaining as she worked, “The sim card needs to be locked in place and although it might seem to be in correctly, it isn’t always,” she replaced the battery before closing the case and handing it back to him.

“Thank you…”

“Gideon,” she smiled.

“Gideon,” he said before reciprocating, “I’m Rip. Thank you for your help and not treating me like I’m a complete idiot.”

Chuckling softly Gideon nodded, “Well, that’s what I’m here for.”

“It’s also nice to hear a familiar accent,” Rip told her.

“I was thinking the same,” Gideon replied softly, “I moved here a few years ago to go to school. You?”

Rip shrugged, “I travel for my work.”

“Gideon,” a call came across the floor.

Sighing she said, “I apologise but I’m needed. It was nice to meet you.”

“And you, Gideon.”

As she headed over to help Nate, Gideon turned back to look at where he stood. He smiled before heading out the store.

*********************************************

Gideon wondered how this week had turned out to be so weird. After the email from Miranda, her computer crashed, someone broke in to the apartment trying to steal said computer (where had Zari learned to throw a tennis ball like that) and the odd flashes of information in her head, Gideon just wanted the week to end.

Zari had decided that they were heading out to get a drink and have some fun. Reluctantly Gideon agreed which was why she was heading into Zari’s favourite club. The blasting music surrounded her the moment she stepped inside, and Gideon followed her friend to the bar. Zari pushed her way in, making sure the barman saw her to try to get their drinks before anyone else.

“Can I buy you a drink?” a familiar voice asked from her side.

Gideon turned, “Rip? I didn’t expect to see you here?”

He smiled at her and Gideon felt her stomach flutter slightly, “I wanted a quiet drink, I appear to have chosen the wrong place.” At her confused look, he chuckled, “A friend of mine works here and he’s letting me stay with him until I get a place of my own. I’m just picking up the keys.”

She laughed.

“Would you like to go somewhere for a drink that we can talk?” Rip asked, hope in his gorgeous green eyes.

“She’d love to,” Zari spoke up.

Gideon turned to her friend, slightly annoyed, “I can’t just abandon you.”

“Of course you can,” Zari grinned, “I can see some of the other guys in the corner. Go, have a drink, have some fun.”

Rip was waiting as she turned back to him, “Don’t feel under any pressure.”

“I’d like that,” Gideon said softly.

He motioned her to join him and they headed to a bistro just along the block, managing to get a table quickly and soon Gideon had a glass of white wine while Rip had a scotch.

“I’m glad you agreed,” Rip said, “I don’t know many people in town and I’m moving here so it’s nice to make a new friend. Especially one as smart and beautiful as you.”

Gideon chuckled, “You just want to keep on my good side, so I’ll set up your home computer.”

“No,” he protested before smiling, “My TV and home cinema system actually.”

They talked for an hour or so, Gideon enjoying herself immensely.

“Do you feel like a walk along the strip?” he asked, “You can show me the best places to eat and where to avoid.”

Gideon nodded, “Only if we stop for ice cream.”

“I will follow your lead,” Rip slid off his stool and offered her his hand.

The night was warm as they walked slowly still deep in conversation. She found that she liked Rip. It had been a while since she’d liked anyone in that way, not since Andy.

Hearing footsteps behind them Gideon caught the reflection of a blonde woman and several men walking behind them.

“The ice cream shop is coming up,” Gideon said, confused when Rip wrapped his arm around her waist and propelled her past it, “What are you doing?”

“I’m so sorry, Gideon,” Rip stated as he suddenly produced a gun making her yelp in fear, “But I lied to you. We’re being followed and the people following us are after you.”

“What do you mean they’re after me?” Gideon demanded.

He tugged her along one of the alleys, pulling her back against him placing his hand over her mouth as the blonde and her friends walked past.

“Okay, I need you to listen to me,” Rip said softly in her ear, “I work for Argus and I need you to tell me if you’ve heard from Miranda Coburn.”

“Miranda?” Gideon demanded when Rip let her go.

“Yes, she’s an Argus agent too.”

“I,” she shook her head, “I got an email from her a few days ago.”

“Did you open it?” Rip asked, starting them moving again, “Gideon, this is very important. Did you open it?”

Gideon nodded, “It was just something from an old game we’d made and then pictures.”

“You saw them,” Rip said, pulling her towards the tower building as he suddenly started talking into thin air, “This is Hunter, extraction required.”

“I don’t understand,” Gideon cried, unable to stop him from pulling her onto the rooftop, “What are you talking about? You’re saying Miranda Coburn is a spy?”

“A rogue spy,” Rip replied, “I know you’re scared and I’m sorry, Gideon. I truly am,” he let out a sigh, “I’m going to point my gun at you in a moment and I need you to not panic.”

Confused, Gideon froze as a woman’s voice came from behind her.

“You know,” the blonde who had been following them said, “This was supposed to be a nice easy mission. Grab the geek, get the information and get out of here. But as usual, Hunter you have to get involved in things that don’t concern you.”

“Well we don’t all try just to shoot or punch our problems, Sara,” Rip retorted.

While they were both distracted, Gideon took the opportunity to try and run hearing Rip call her name, she stalled as more information filled her mind.

“They’re going to kill him,” Gideon said.

Rip frowned, “Kill Who?”

“Eiling, the general,” Gideon told them.

Sara frowned, “General Eiling?”

Gideon rubbed her hand over her eyes, “Look, something is wrong with me, okay? I don't know what it is, but something is very, very wrong with me, and I'm remembering things that I shouldn't know.”

“Gideon,” Rip said softly, “Talk to me.”

“I don’t know,” she cried, “For example, there was a demolitions expert in plaza today. That's kind of odd, wouldn't you say? Look, last week the blueprints were intercepted, blueprints of a hotel, that hotel. And then a file of schematics of a bomb was found in Star City. The bomb is in that hotel.”

Sara frowned, “She was working with Miranda.”

“No,” Rip argued, “She opened Miranda’s e-mail,” he turned back to her, “Gideon, those pictures that you saw were encoded with secrets, government secrets. If you saw them, then you know them.”

“There were thousands of them,” Gideon breathed.

“Wait a minute,” Sara spoke up, “You're telling me all of our secrets are in her head.”

Gideon shuddered as the red dot from the gun the other woman held moved to her forehead.

Rip sighed, “Gideon is the computer.”

“What?” Gideon demanded becoming more panicked by the minute, “What does that mean? What’s happening to me?”

Rip moved slowly to her, “Gideon, listen to me. You said there was a bomb. Is there time to stop it?” 

Gideon stared at him, “Are you crazy?”

“No,” Sara snapped, “We’re the good guys. We get paid to keep bombs from exploding.”

“I can’t,” Gideon whispered, “I just fix computers. Call Miranda, she’ll be able to do it.”

“Miranda is dead,” Rip stated coldly, “She died sending you those secrets.”

Gideon stared at him horrified, “Miranda is dead?”

“Yeah,” Sara interrupted again annoyance in her voice, “And she's gonna have a lot of company unless you start talking. So, pretty please.”

Rip caught Gideon’s hand making her look at him, “It’s all there in your head. You know this. Can you trust me for a little longer?”

Shakily, Gideon nodded.

Rip turned to Sara, “Let’s go.”

*********************************************

The sun was beginning to rise as Gideon sat on the beach going over and over in her mind what had happened the evening before. Managing to stop the bomb, listening to Sara and Rip argue over what they wanted to do with her. When they mentioned her friends and brothers, Gideon spoke up and told them in no uncertain terms that nothing happened to the people she loved.

“You leave my family alone,” she had stated, “You need me and right now, I’m going home.”

She’d reached the door to the apartment she shared with her brothers before turning around and heading to the beach unable to talk to them right now.

A shadow crossed her, and Gideon turned as Rip took a seat at her side. He handed her a chocolate croissant and cup of tea.

“Thank you,” Gideon said softly, “How long have you been here?”

“All night,” Rip shrugged.

Gideon took a shuddering breathe, “There’s no where I can run, is there?”

“Not from us,” he replied softly.

“I have a computer in my head,” Gideon whispered, “And I can’t understand why Miranda chose me for this. What happens now? Although I can barely focus on anything right now so tell me in small words.”

“Well, you had a long night,” Rip noted, he waited until she’d taken a few more bites and had a few sips of tea before speaking again, “For now, you go back to your own life. We'll protect you and you'll work with us,” he took her hand and held it tightly, “I know you’re scared and I know everything you learned is overwhelming but I promise I’m here to help and protect you. I just need you to do one thing, Gideon.”

Sighing she asked, “What?”

“I need you to trust me.”

Turning to watch the sun come up, Gideon knew her life was never going to be the same again.

**Author's Note:**

> At some point I may add some more to this.


End file.
